


I Did it to Myself

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Break Up, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 01:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12288591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jason cheats on Piper.





	I Did it to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

It was all too prefect to be real. I guess that's why I'm mad. You never felt what I did. If you did you never would have cheated on me Jason. Annabeth tell me just to forget you. Hazel says it's not my fault. That's not true though. I was dumb to play into you. I did this to myself.


End file.
